


Please Remember

by BecEmber



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One Shot, Pining, Sad, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecEmber/pseuds/BecEmber
Summary: little one shot, Seven remembers all the repeats and doesn't think anyone else does. He still loves MC though, and will love her through every repeat.





	1. Part 1

His lips pulled away from hers as their friends threw rose petals into the air, which softly brushed against her skin as they fell. She stared at him smiling, with tears of happiness welling in her eyes and a slightly confused look on her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked gently.  
She laughed as she spoke. “I just can’t believe I did this. I met you 11 days ago! This is insane!”  
“Do you not want this?”  
She answered without hesitation. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” She stared unwavering into his eyes and he stared back.  
“Same.”  
“Same?!” The just married couple turned to their white-haired friend, Zen. “She confesses her undying love for you, and you answer ‘same’.” He sighed dramatically. “You’re lucky you found someone as wonderful as MC to deal with you.”  
Seven smiled. “Well Jumin wouldn’t let me marry my beautiful Elly, but MC is a close second.” The husband turned back to his wife. “MC are you okay understand you’ll always be second in my heart, after Elly?”  
MC nodded and pretend to be serious. “Oh absolutely. As she is also in my heart as number 1 and you are number 2.”  
“Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd.” The serious voice of Jumin Han cuts in their banter.  
“Stop talking about the damn cat already!” Zen said before sneezing. “This is terrible for my allergies. And it’s even making Yoosung’s eyes water.” They all turned to look at the young boy who was standing in the back. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he burst into tears and wrapped Seven in a hug.  
“I’m so happy for you!” The boys sobbed into Seven’s chest.   
“And I, you.” Jaehee snuck up behind MC and put a hand on her shoulder. MC turned and wrapped the other girl in a hug as Zen pried Yoosung off of Seven.  
“Enough with emotions!” Seven said cheerfully. “This is my wedding day! I want to celebrate. Let’s eat!” The group turned around to a table where Seven had laid out food; it was nothing but PhD. Pepper and honey buddha chips. Seven looked on very proudly while MC laughed.  
“And I prepared some actual food last minuet over hear.” MC lead the group to a different table where some traditional Korean food was laid out. Zen, Jumin, Yoosung, Jaehee, and MC all sat down and began to eat. Seven stood back and watched them all, a sad look drawing over his face.  
He looked down at his watch. 7:13. It was the 11th day. At midnight tonight the world would reset to 11 days ago, when MC first enters the chatroom and worms her way into someone’s heart. The world always repeated and as far as Seven knew, he was the only one aware of it. He never remembered everything, so it never drove him insane, but he could tell the world was repeating because he always remembered her. MC. He gave her that nickname a few repeats ago. She had a different name every time but he never forgot her face, or her laugh, or how she loved fearlessly.   
Every time she chose someone different. Someone else who she would fall in love with. She always bettered their life somehow. Just by being a good person and loving them, she bettered each of their lives in some repeat or another. This time she chose him. This was the first time she chose him. It terrified him when he realized it. But she was determined. She didn’t let him get away and in the end she bettered not only his life, but everyone’s. In just 10 days, she was some how able to find and help rescue Seven’s long lost brother, save V from Rika’s wrath, but also convince police that Rika should receive help, not jail time. It was like she already knew what to do. Seven thought that maybe, MC was aware of the repeating world. He tried to bring it up, but she played it off as a joke. So, when the dust settled, Seven knew he only had a day left with her, and he wanted it to be amazing. He asked her to marry him and surprisingly she said yes. Seven stared at the ground and contemplated what would happen tomorrow morning. A voice broke him out of his trance.   
“Seven!” He looked up and saw MC’s smiling face looking at him. She gestured to the seat next to her. Seven smiled and moved to sit next to her, wanting to enjoy any and all time he could have with her.


	2. Part 2

11:37. The party had lasted longer than expected. All their friends had left at this point. MC was taking a shower and Seven was changing into pajamas in his-their room. She would sleep with him tonight. The thought made his heart race. He had been in love with MC since about the 3rd repeat. Seven guess they were somewhere in the 20s on number of repeats.   
His head turned as he heard his bedroom door creak open. MC stood before in one of his tshirts he gave her to sleep in. His breath hitched. She looked even more beautiful that she did at their wedding. He felt a pain in his chest, knowing this wouldn’t last long. She sweet smiled made him ache. He jumped onto bed and pretended to pose sexy. “Hello~” he purred.  
MC just laughed him. She climbed into bed with him and clicked the lamp on the nightstand next to her. The room was swallowed by darkness, streaks of moonlight bathing the room in white glow. MC snuggled up into Seven’s chest as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “I love you.” She said.  
“I love you too.” Seven replied back. “Will you love me forever?”  
“Of course.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”   
Seven smiled at her answer and wrapped his arms around her. “You know, normally I would have wanted our wedding to be on the space station if we had more time, you know booking and every thing, but the ball room at Jumin’s work also worked.  
MC laughed slightly as she also yawned. “Yeah? Well let’s go there for our honey moon,” She suggested.  
“Yeah let’s.” Seven yawned too and held her closer. Seven’s eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep, forgetting what awaited him when he woke up.


	3. Finale

He woke up cold. He reached out beside him and felt emptiness. “MC?” He said as his eyes opened. Pale morning light came in through the window. Seven lay quietly, begging the universe that he would hear a toilet flush or smell breakfast drift through the house. He lay for several minuets in the cold quiet hours of dawn as silent tears fell down his face. He wasn’t angry or even sad. He felt empty. But he wanted confirmation. He grabbed his phone and checked the date. It was 11 days ago.   
He laid back down on the bed, his phone next to him. He knew in a few hours the RFA chatroom would light up with other members talking to each other, and suddenly a new member would be in the chatroom. They would claim to have been sent by Rika and accepted into the group. Over the next 11 days they would fall in love with one of the members of the RFA and better their life. And then it would happen all over again. Seven knew he had the possibility of this person falling in love with him, but she wouldn’t remember everything they had been through. Not just the last time, but every time.  
Seven lay in bed, thinking these thoughts for about an hour when he got a RFA notification. This confused him. They normally didn’t come until later. Maybe one of the current members of the RFA had messages him. He sat up, unlocked his phone, and opened the RFA app. He had a private message, from an unknown user. It said one thing.

Meet me at the space station


End file.
